


Ultimatum

by ThePotatoKing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Itachi Is Fucking Nuts, Jiraiya Is An Idiot But We Love Him, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Naruto Is Horny As Hell, Ninja, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sasuke Is Missing Out, Slash, Smut, Uke Orochimaru (Naruto), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotatoKing/pseuds/ThePotatoKing
Summary: Summary: Ul·ti·ma·tum: A final demand or statement of terms, the rejection of which will result in retaliation or a breakdown in relations. The choices Naruto are given could impact his life forever, should he choose to say yes or refuse. Either way, it's going to end tragically if he doesn't play his cards right. Not to mention, why are all Uchihas so crazy? Slash.





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Toki: Meh, I originally was going to turn this into a story, but in reality, I just want to write some ItaNaru smut. So here's a long one-shot for you. Leave a comment down below and some love if you liked this. ItaNaru is definitely a fandom that needed more love if you ask me.
> 
> Pairings: Itachi/Naruto, Jiraiya/Orochimaru, slight one-sided Sasuke/Naruto
> 
> Warning: Yaoi. YAOI. YaOi. BOYXBOY LOVE and a lot of it too because this story will be filled with glorious SMUT! This is your only warning, so if you don't back out now I don't know what else to tell you. Please don't try and bash my story knowing I gave you a warning. *shrugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and make no profit off these characters, as much as I would love to own Itachi *cries* O.o
> 
> Spoilers: This story takes place right after the first Sasuke reunion at Orochimaru's hideout. You know, when Sasuke blew up his room because Sai mentioned his boyfrie- *coughs* Naruto missing him?
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Ultimatum**

* * *

 

He feels cold, bitter, nothing but emptiness walking alongside his Godfather, Jiraiya, in some town he isn't familiar with this afternoon.

It has been almost a week since his reunion with Sasuke, and he cringes knowing that after everything that has happened, his thoughts are still clouded with images of Sasuke glaring down at him. Nothing but pure hatred in his eyes, before he vanished away with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Oh, how he wishes he could turn back time and start that day all over again. It was already a huge loss for him the minute he lost his temper and decided to let the Kyuubi take over. Thinking about it now, he felt like he must have been out of his damn mind to lose control like that. And have a full-scale battle with  _The_  Orochimaru? That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was sneaking into Orochimaru's hideout and thinking he could fight the snake Sannin _again_.

After reaching four tails in Kyuubi mode, he knew his body was running on empty fumes at that point. But he didn't care. They were too close to Sasuke to not keep going. And then to believe Sasuke was the same teammate that had, had his back since childhood, would be same smirking teme he has always known? That was definitely his third mistake.

Because of him being selfish, Sasuke not only nearly killed him but his whole team. Naruto knew from the get-go that his other two teammates were also being trained the rest of the Legendary Sannin. But Sasuke? Sasuke is on another level compared to him and Sakura, and that's to be expected when one is trained by  _The_  Orochimaru. Naruto should have known, and despite being as weak as he was he didn't care. Sasuke was in front of his face after three years, and that's all that mattered at that moment.

But Sasuke confessed the fact that he was using him, embarrassed him, almost killed him. Yet, Naruto couldn't stop himself from admitting that over the years, he has fallen in love with his teammate and was still in love with him.

How this occurred to him that he officially fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha, he's not sure. Maybe it was the moment Sasuke literally ripped his heart out at the Valley of the End? That fight. Naruto had put his life on the line, but it had also exposed a side of Sasuke that Naruto had never seen before. The sadistic, revenge-filled boy that he had hoped he could save.

At the end of the day, after their reunion, he realizes he can't save someone so hell-bent on revenge. And it aches his heart to know that.

As much as he wants to bash some sense into Sasuke's skull, he can understand exactly where he is coming from when it comes to revenge. All his life the whole entire village treated him like he was some kind of disease. There have been many times throughout his life where he felt like slaughtering the village, but he doesn't want to become the demon they already fear him to be.

He wants to be angry at Sasuke, he really does, but for some reason, his anger is suddenly thrown more towards his older brother that started this whole mess.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Damn him!" Naruto doesn't mean to curse out loud, but it catches Jiraiya's attention.

Jiraiya did not anticipate to run into Naruto until he made it back to the village, but after hearing what happened to his godson he had to intervene on their way back to Konoha. At first Captain Yamato refused to give Naruto to him, saying some bull about safely getting Naruto back to the village. It was then that Jiraiya reminded Yamato who exactly he is. Yamato apologized after that and continued his way back to the village with an upset Sakura and a curious Sai in tow.

It has been five days now, and Jiraiya is starting to think it isn't such a good idea to have Naruto pulled away from his friends after such a tragic event. Maybe friends are what he needs right now, instead of going to town after town with him to meet woman and drink.

The other night they had gone to a bar and Jiraiya ordered drinks for the two. Naruto didn't even attempt to touch his drink and brushed off all the women that wanted to dance with him and what not. It had the Toad Sage extremely worried for his student, so he sent him back up to the hotel room for the night. When he arrived back to the room sometime after four in the morning, he walked in to see Naruto sleeping. But what broke his heart was that Naruto was curled up in a fetal position, with a dried-up tear-stained face, and the boy was whimpering in his sleep. He sat down on the boy's bed and stroked his blonde locks to comfort him for an hour or so until the boy stopped crying in his sleep. He cringed when Naruto started reaching out in his sleep and called Sasuke's name, and felt extremely sorry for his Godson that night.

He, Tsunade, and Kakashi know it's more than friendship that drive's Naruto to save Sasuke from the darkness. It was easy to put two and two together about each boy's feelings for each other. Especially when Jiraiya had gotten word of what transpired between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of the End, from Kakashi and Naruto himself in the hospital room. Naruto almost died for that boy.

He is in love, and he knows Naruto is hurting terribly.

Naruto is basically a younger version of himself. Unfortunately, his feelings for Orochimaru went deeper than friendship too when trying to rescue him from being evil. Obviously, he was too late to save Orochimaru anymore, but he knew _exactly_  how Naruto was feeling. Trying to bring someone you love back from the darkness was heavy, and Jiraiya could only do so much to cheer Naruto up.

"Hey kiddo, cheer up! The next town we're going to tonight will be our last stop, and then we'll be back at the village in no time. I'm sure your friends miss you very much there. You haven't really had time to see them after three years have you?" Naruto chooses not to respond and that make's Jiraiya frown.

"Well anyway, the town we're going to tonight is known to be filled with the prettiest woman, more gorgeous than Tsunade. And there are even hot springs at the hotel we're going to go relax in!" Jiraiya is starting to have a nosebleed at the thought of spying on women at the hot springs for his 'research'.

He still receives no response from Naruto and decides it is best to keep quiet for now, until they got to the hotel room and eat dinner. Naruto is in love, depressed and there wasn't a damn thing Jiraiya could do about it. Only self-healing would fix this problem now. The Toad Sage just hoped a miracle would happen soon, and hell, maybe Naruto could find someone even better than Sasuke.

* * *

The two made it to the hotel four hours ago and the sun has finally set.

Jiraiya left out about two hours ago from what Naruto could remember. He said something about going out tonight to do his research for the third volume of Ichi Ichi Paradise and left Naruto to his thoughts for the night after they ate dinner. He realizes why Jiraiya stopped to take them to a huge ramen restaurant earlier, but even ramen couldn't cure his broken heart.

He feels sore physically and emotionally.

"Is this what it's like to have your heart broken into little pieces?" He quietly asks himself, knowing that there is no one else in the room to hear him sulk, gripping his bed sheets tighter. And that's fine because he is tired of everyone telling him to just 'get over it'. If those three words were that simple, he would have been over Sasuke a long time ago.

And then there's Kurama, who is usually noisy and boisterous. But the demon has been unusually quiet, ever since Sasuke entered their mindscape that they shared together and confronted him. So it seems that Naruto isn't the only one affected by the Uchiha.

 **"Worry about yourself you damn brat."**  Kurama bit out at him, followed by a low snarl.

Naruto snorts at the fox, almost forgetting just how connected to each other they are. Over the past three years, he and the Kyuubi No Kitsune have grown closer, whether the fox wanted to admit it or not. That cold-hearted act the demon like to display had slowly crumbled over time and Naruto has seen a different, warmer side to Kurama that the demon was always in total denial of.

Yes, he is a creature of pure hate and rage, but that doesn't stop him from being a big softy from time to time when it came to Naruto. Naruto is Kurama's one exception when it comes to loving someone. Everyone else is a lost cause. Just because he loves Naruto, doesn't mean his hatred for the rest of the human race would be going away anytime soon.

"So what? Are you going to be like everyone else and tell me to get over it too?" He asks Kurama bitterly, and Kurama growls in response.

 **"How else are you going to cope Naruto? I get it, as revolting as it may be, you are in love with Uchiha."**  Naruto almost rolls his eyes at the gauging noise Kurama makes.  **"But he does not feel the same way you do, and has tried to kill you not once, but twice. You would think in that thick skull of yours, you wouldn't want someone that has tried to kill you multiple times as a mate. If it were me, that boy would have gotten his head bitten off the moment he tried to chidori my chest..."**  Naruto sighs in frustration and kicks the blankets off of him to get up out of bed.

He stands and starts pacing around the room, causing Kurama to let out a huge sigh.

**"He is a lost cause kit. It's not worth putting so much time and effort into someone like that, who will only cause you pain in the near future."**

"And so what?! I can't let him live a life like this by himself...I have to be the one to stop him!" Naruto snaps.

 **"It is not your decision to tell him how to live his life!"**  Kurama shouts back.  **"He is evil and his mind isn't set on you, it's set on revenge. And he plans to kill you to get his revenge! So instead of being a lovesick fool, you need to distance yourself and cut off all ties you have with Uchiha. He is no good and unworthy of being your mate!"**  Naruto actually rolls his eyes this time, irritated enough as it is.

"I don't know what you're talking about with all that mate crap, but Sasuke is mine and I'll do whatever it takes to save him. Whether the world is against me or not, I will find a way." Kurama shakes his large, furry head.

**"Being mated to someone is basically what you humans call marriage. To be committed to someone forever, except it's more meaningful to us demons. We actually stay with our mates until they die, but you humans are so fickle when it comes to love. You cheat and can be proud of it while already committed to someone, which is another reason to detest humans even more than I already do. I don't believe you to be someone like that, but I can assure you Naruto, that there is someone else out there for you. However, you have to forget about Uchiha."**

Naruto doesn't have the strength to yell back anymore, his heart in pain just thinking about forgetting Sasuke.

"You just don't get it Kurama...I've tried to get over him, I really have but I can't. It's not that simple to stop loving someone. And you wouldn't understand because you're a demon full of hatred and have never been in love before." He says, immediately regretting his choice of words, but they don't seem to bother Kurama in the least. Kurama knows what he is and can accept that statement.

 **"You're right, except for one little fact. I've grown to take a liking to you, but should you ever test me I'll snap your little neck in half. You should do the same with Uchiha."**  Naruto grins because he knows this is Kurama's way of telling him he loves him. **"Besides, you have Sakura, Kakashi, and the rest of your friends ready to catch up and waiting for you at home. It will be okay and you will eventually heal."**

"Yeah, well after him telling me I'm just a toy for him to use for the second time in a row, my self-esteem is a bit on the low side right now. Gimme a break, will ya foxy?" He grins further when Kurama starts growling at him.

 **"Don't call me that you insolent brat!"**  For the first time in a while, Naruto actually laughs, and Kurama pauses from his growling.

Kurama doesn't dare to say a word, but instead enjoys the laughter coming from Naruto's mouth and rest his head back on his giant paws. The fact that Naruto is laughing again means that the boy is one step closer to recovering.

"You know what Kurama? After all the shit between the Akatsuki, Gaara, Sasuke, and Orochimaru I think we deserve a break. Let's go relax in those hot springs pervy sage was going on about!" The fox hums in agreement.

 **"Sounds like a good idea to me brat."**  Kurama watches through Naruto's eyes as the boy springs to life and takes one of the room keys before leaving out towards the hot springs.

Naruto happily makes his way down to where the springs are, even waving at some civilians on his way there. Once in the locker room, he takes his clothes off, wraps a towel provided by the hotel around his waist, and enters the springs once he puts his clothes and keycard in a locker.

He sighs in content at the hot water surrounding his body and finds a nice spot in the corner of the springs to relax. He sits on the built-in bench in the water, under a huge tree, the leaves shielding him from the moonlight. The huge spring is surrounded with lanterns strung up at each corner, giving the springs a beautiful golden hue. It's a beautiful night, and since it's past twelve am, Naruto enjoys the fact that the other residents of the hotel are sleeping at this time. So he can soak by himself in peace.

The world is silent, the only sounds being crickets and city noise from the town in the background.

Just for a couple of minutes, Naruto soaks up the quietness, and Kurama quietly humming in his mindscape has Naruto closing his eyes, resting his head back on the smooth rocks behind him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Naruto-kun?" So much for a peaceful night.

Naruto snaps his eyes open and sits up. His eyes scan left, then right, heart racing when there's no one else in the springs with him.

 **"I smell something, on your toes brat,"**  Kurama warns, and that puts Naruto on edge even more.

The sound of water splashing catches his attention, and his eyes settle on a well defined back of a tall figure with long black hair. Obviously a guy, said newcomer uses a bucket to rinse themselves and inclines their head towards Naruto's direction. Naruto squints his eyes to try and get a better look at the man across the springs, but they're too far away to see clearly.

Still. Naruto is on his guard though. This has to be a ninja, and a good one at that since Naruto didn't sense or even hear this man come into the springs. He was pretty sure he came in alone, or maybe the man was already there and he just didn't notice?

Wait.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto sits up straighter, accusing the man.

"How do I know your name? Well isn't that obvious." The man turns around and Naruto gasps loudly.

No, no freaking way Itachi Uchiha was looking at him from across the way. This has to be a cruel joke kami was playing on him. Naruto blinked twice and even pinched himself to see if this was a dream, but after all that Itachi was still standing there staring at him.

"I-Itachi...Uchiha?" Frighten would be the best description of how Naruto was feeling right now. If there was one person Naruto didn't want to see besides Sasuke, it was the man that was ever so slowly making his way to him. Not making a sound or even a small splash as he made his way towards the Uzumaki boy.

Memories of his first meeting with Itachi and his partner in that dingy motel were resurfacing in his mind. That ice cold red gaze, that if Naruto were a lesser man he would have been pissing his pants just from that look alone. The way he speaks, walks like he owns the place, and carries himself from day one has Naruto taking a shaky breath. Sasuke is scary at times, but compared to his brother, he's like an angry Chihuahua.

And now, just after seeing this man not too long ago, who made him cry after placing him under a genjutsu? If Gaara dying wasn't unsettling enough on that rescue mission, he couldn't help but think back to how Itachi made him scream and cry at the thought of his teammates hating him. Simply because he was weak. And Naruto wasn't afraid to admit he was scared of Itachi. Who wouldn't be? This man has sent Kakashi to the emergency room twice and has flee on sight warnings all over the world. He is dangerous, but Naruto finds himself frozen, and it isn't because Itachi is placing him under a genjutsu.

No, Itachi's eyes were pure black, and if Naruto is looking right his eyes were rimmed red. So is Itachi tired and happens to be resting in the same town, the same hotel he and Jiraiya are resting at? It can't be a coincidence.

He wants to voice his opinion and shout at Itachi for everything he has put Sasuke through. Now is not the time for running, so he clears his throat ready to give the elder Uchiha a piece of his mind. That all changes when he looks up and gulps, because somehow throughout his inner turmoil Itachi has gotten close enough and is now standing right in front of him.

Well fuck.

Despite Kurama screaming at him to run in his head, he ignores the fox and is staring up into ebony eyes, that are staring back down into his sea blue ones. Now that he was thinking about it, has Itachi always had such long, beautiful eyelashes?

And that's another thing Sasuke can't compare to when it comes to Itachi. Looks. Sasuke is pretty, that's a no brainer. Naruto knows that first hand since he has always been around him, twenty-four seven since childhood. But Itachi, oh God, he is beautiful. It doesn't help that he's soaked from head to toe, the lanterns around the springs making him practically glow as they shine down on him.

Daring enough to slowly look down, is that an eight-pack Itachi has? Fuck, this man is built to perfection, Naruto thinks and that has Kurama rolling his eyes. Kurama may be a demon, but at least he has good taste in men himself. Manipulative, malicious Uchiha's are definitely not said demon's cup of tea.

A soft chuckle has Naruto looking back up into ebony eyes.

"I see you're not shouting and running away like I expected you to." Itachi muses, and that has Naruto snapping back to reality. Before he can dash out, Itachi puts each arm around Naruto's head, gripping the rocks tightly behind them. Naruto suddenly feels like an idiot, because now he's trapped in a cage like the damn prey Itachi probably thinks he is.

With a heavy sigh, he stands up to his full height so he can be face to face with the elder Uchiha, and instantly regrets it. His face is too close for comfort to Itachi's beautiful one. So he scoots away as far as can, which isn't much since Itachi has them trapped in a corner. That, and even if Naruto wanted to call for help, they are in a heavily shaded part of the springs under a tree late at night. No one is going to come and rescue him. And where the hell is Jiraiya anyway? The Sannin is never around when he needs him the most and it makes him curse silently.

He clears his throat, and stares Itachi straight in the eyes, not caring how foolish of a move it is.

"Well, we're surrounded by water, so even if I tried to escape im sure your shark friend would stop me. That, and I don't have any of my weapons except my fists to knock you out with." Itachi chuckles at that, inching closer to make Naruto even more uncomfortable than he could already tell he is.

"You're getting smarter Naruto-kun. Knowing when to flee, fight, or back down is an important part of being a ninja." Naruto scowls at him.

"Well, anyone else I would have fought head on." Itachi raises a perfect eyebrow, waiting for Naruto to continue. "But since I noticed you in here with me, we've been making direct eye contact the whole time. There's no way I could escape a powerful jutsu like yours, and you could easily place me in a genjutsu...I could believe I'm running away when really you've knocked me out and are kidnapping me to your hideout...to take the demon out of me." Itachi blinks, surprised by Naruto's words for a moment, then returns to his normally stoic face.

"Hn, you are right. I could have done all of that, but here we are."

"Yeah, here we are...So, what do ya want?" Naruto has no more room left to move as Itachi inches closer to him and swears.

It's almost like Itachi is going to kiss him, but the Uchiha moves his face up to where one of his ears are, and he shivers at the feeling of Itachi's hand tucking hair behind it. He grits his teeth, and thanks the Sage that the towel he has still wrapped around his waist is a barrier between the two of them. Itachi has already invaded his personal bubble, and there is not much else he can do except push the tank of a man away.

He has both hands on the Uchiha's chest now and is pushing, gently at first. His anxiety is kicking up from being so close to someone so dangerous, and unconsciously his nails grow into claws, pupils into slits, but his eyes are still blue. He's pushing as hard as he can on the Uchiha's chest, but no avail. He could always tap into Kyuubi's demonic chakra and send Itachi flying, but he has put Jiraiya in enough debt for paying for damaged hotels in the past.

"I can make you forget about him," Itachi whispers in the boy's ear, and it has Naruto stop his efforts of pushing him away. Itachi moves his head so he can stare into Naruto's animalistic blue eyes. Naruto opens his mouth, then shuts it and glares at Itachi.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He glares even more at Itachi's smirk.

"I think you know exactly what it means. I know what my idiotic younger brother did to you. He hurt you physically and emotionally-"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Itachi wants to roll his eyes but continues.

"I'm not the one who told him to kill you, necessarily."

"But-"

"As he has told you, I told him if he wants to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan he has to kill the person closest to him."

"Exactly, you told him to kill me!" Naruto fights back, ignoring Itachi's sharp gaze on him.

"I did not tell him to outright try and kill you multiple times. To gain these special eyes," Itachi's eyes slowly spin from black to red for emphasis. And now Naruto wants to retreat even more and fidgets in Itachi's grasp.

Itachi continues, ignoring Naruto's fear. "A tragic event that sets us off is because of the loss of a loved one, gaining it through emotions and inner turmoil. He knows how to gain these eyes, but I did not tell him to go through with it or try to come after your life. That was a choice of his own he made. I merely told him of how to receive these eyes, so direct your anger towards him."

Naruto wants to argue, but at the same time, Itachi is right. Sasuke only told him that Itachi had explained how to get those eyes. He doesn't remember Sasuke mentioning Itachi telling him to come after him. That is a decision Sasuke made all on his own.

"I...You...He..." Naruto is at a loss for words and puts his head down. Just when he starts feeling a bit better, seeing the Sharingan is beginning to make his heartache. The memories of his meeting with Sasuke flooding back in his mind again.

Kurama scoffs and wants to slap Naruto upside the head. These Uchiha are pretty good at manipulation, have always been in fact. And just Kurama's luck that Itachi is a master at it, and that his kit is oblivious as hell.

"I know what he has done to you. But I wish for you to forget about him." A hand gently grabs his chin and tilts his head up, staring into red once again. "Let me treat you better than he ever could." Naruto lazily stares at the elder Uchiha, no energy left to fight anymore.

"And how can you do that Itachi? By taking me back to your hideout and killing me? Because that's the only way I ca-" Lips on his own stop any further words that were coming out of his mouth.

What the hell?

This can't be true. Itachi Uchiha is not kissing him. He is not tilting his chin so he can angle Naruto in a better position to kiss him deeper, nor is he snaking a hand around Naruto's waist to press them closer. This-This has to be a joke. A nightmare rather than a dream. Itachi has to be placing him under a genjutsu, because he certainly is not making out with Itachi Uchiha at now one in the morning in a hot spring. No, the reality of it all was to-

"Naruto-kun, breathe." Itachi detaches himself and Naruto does just that. Taking some deep breaths, blue eyes are wide with shock when reality hits him like a brick at what just occurred.

He feels the urgent need to flee, but the hand on his chin and the other on his waist didn't seem to want to let him go. So with big, wide blue eyes, he stares up into Itachi's now black ones and silently gasps. There's actually emotion in those eyes that aren't filled with bloodlust. Itachi is amused, but there's a hint of curiosity and a look of longing? No, Itachi is just teasing him. He has to be.

Itachi leans down again to capture Naruto's lips, and this time smirks into the kiss when he gets the reaction from the boy he has wanted all along. Naruto isn't sure exactly what came over him this time, but he welcome's Itachi to kiss him and even is daring enough to wrap one arm around the Uchiha's neck, the other into his wet black locks.

This isn't his first kiss, he has kissed Sasuke before. Well, actually it was Sasuke that kissed him first and ran away, using the opportunity of Naruto being off guard to do so after they were done from a D rank mission. Maybe it was that moment Naruto fell in love Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke secretly felt the same feelings for him too?

But for the first time in a while he isn't thinking about Sasuke, his thoughts preoccupied with how good of a kisser Itachi is. He is practically melting into the kiss, the steam of the springs and Itachi's everything making him feel dizzy. If it wasn't for Itachi holding him up, and that he had the water and rocks behind his back to keep him standing, his knees would have given out by now.

Itachi stops the kiss again, and Naruto shamelessly follows his lips to kiss him more but stops himself. What has gotten into him? He's blushing like crazy and doesn't need to look up to see Itachi and that stupid smirk he probably has on his face. He takes his hands from Itachi's hair and neck and places them on the Uchiha's chest to gently push away. At first, he wants to tear the Uchiha apart, and now he's acting like a shy school girl? Sage, what is going on with him.

Suddenly he doesn't have control of his hands anymore and one slides down under the water to touch Itachi. He leers up at the man to make sure it's alright, and when he gets no response he grips Itachi's member, shocked at the size. He slides his hand up and down the Uchiha's dick, surprised at the length and width. Curse Uchiha's for literally being perfect.

He continues to stroke it slowly at first because he's never given a hand job before, let alone had sex. The furthest he ever got with Sasuke was kissing, and even then Sasuke never wanted to go further than kisses down the neck. Naruto has always been the experimental one, and if he couldn't with Sasuke, here's Itachi who's right in front of him and willing.

The faintest sound of a moan from catches his ears, and he looks up to see that Itachi has his eyes closed. Logically, he hears Kurama telling him to attack the man in the back of his head and it's what he should do. Key word, should. But he rolls his eyes and shuts the fox out, because lust has clouded his mind and the only thing he wants to do is please the Uchiha in front of him.

His hand starts going faster, and soon he finds the perfect rhythm to go by that makes Itachi open his mouth and let out more moans that sound so sexy to Naruto. Thanks to Jiraiya's books and advice, giving a handjob isn't hard like he thought it would be, and soon Itachi is climaxing in his hands under water. Itachi grips his hips so hard, that Naruto knows there's going to be bruises on him, but he doesn't care. He allows Itachi to lean his head in the crook of his neck, letting the Uchiha ride out his orgasm while Naruto finishes him off.

"Itachi," Naruto turns his head to whisper in his ear, "I want you, and if you want to make me forget about Sasuke, then touch me too." Itachi hums and kisses Naruto's neck since his head is already there. Naruto wraps his arms around the man's neck again to bring him closer while he attacks his neck aggressively with kisses and nips.

"What do you want me to do to you Naruto?" He sensually whispers, moving one of his hands to cup one of Naruto cheeks in the process. Naruto groans at the feel of Itachi gripping his ass so tightly.

He wants Itachi to literally  _wreck_  him so hard he falls unconscious.

" _Fuck me Itachi Uchiha_." He growls those words out, his clawed hands just itching to run down Itachi's well defined back while the Uchiha pounds into him recklessly.

Itachi let's out a small chuckle and gently has Naruto turn around for him and take off his towel around his waist. Naruto grabs the towel and places it on the rocks, and gulps. The feel of Itachi's erect dick near his ass makes him shiver, and he's peering over his shoulder to look at him. Said Uchiha has his red eyes glued to his ass and Naruto smirks. He arches back a bit and ushers Itachi to make a move, wiggling his butt slowly to tempt Itachi to ravage him even more.

Itachi hurridly places a finger inside of Naruto, and unfortunately, Naruto makes a sound of pain.

"Are you alright Naruto? It's going to hu-"

"I know, I know, I'll be fine Itachi. Go on." He leans up and places a kiss on Itachi's cheek.

Itachi continues to stretch him out, and then a moment later adds another finger, then one more. Naruto can't believe Itachi is fingering him, and he's bending over so Itachi can go as deep as he can. The pain eventually subsided, and now he's moaning loudly like a dog in heat because Itachi just found his sweet spot. It's driving him crazy, and this is just foreplay.

Those fingers leave him and he whines in protest, but quickly shuts his mouth when the tip of Itachi pokes his hole. He looks back at Itachi and nods, giving him permission to enter.

One hand snakes around Naruto's neck, and the other grips Naruto's hips to tug him closer while he slides his length in. Itach hisses, the tightness only wanting to make him come again. But he doesn't want this to end too quickly, so he takes his time to fit himself inside of Naruto until he's all the way in. Naruto mewls at the feel of Itachi buried all the way in him, the hand at his neck squeezing tighter, but not tight enough to suffocate him.

He thrust's softly, and Naruto chokes out a groan that sends shivers down Itachi's spin. Naruto grabs the rocks in front of him with one hand, while the other one intertwines with the hand Itachi had held his neck.

After a couple of thrusts, Itachi starts picking up the pace and Naruto is on cloud nine. After a while of Itachi pounding into him non stop, the Uchiha finds his sweet spot once again, and Naruto lets out a breathless cry. He spreads his legs wider to give Itachi better access and grabs the rocks ahead of him with both hands. Itachi's in so deep, and going so hard that Naruto's not surprised that he's practically drooling all over himself and seeing stars.

"Itachi, i-im so close." Naruto barely manages to get out and thrust back, rolling his hips and trying to keep up with Itachi.

"As am I, Na... .." Itachi hasn't felt this good in a while and basically slamming into Naruto into the rocks at this point. He himself starts to moan along with Naruto and pulls the boy closer, feeling himself about to come once again tonight. The boy is too cute for his own good, and he's driving Itachi crazy. How the hell did his little brother want this? Naruto is freaking perfect and the little horny vixen at that.

His younger brother really is missing out.

After four more thrust, Naruto and Itachi surprisingly release together at the same time. Naruto grips so tightly onto the rocks that his hands start to turn red, and Itachi grabs for the rocks too, his hands slipping from Naruto's body because of the water.

Moments pass before Itachi slips of Naruto, ignoring the whimper Naruto gives when he does. Naruto is still trying to catch his breath and turns around to wrap his hands around Itachi's neck once more. Itachi grabs Naruto and gives him a small kiss again. Itachi isn't one to really kiss people after sex, but Naruto is an exception.

Itachi clears his throat. "You have three days to decide and take up my offer-"

"Okay." Naruto says breathlessly, that last orgasm taking more out of him than he liked.

Itachi raises an eyebrow at him, making Naruto grin. "If this is going to be our arrangement, I accept. I don't need three days to think about having sex with you again and getting to know you, asshole." He leans up to give the Uchiha one more kiss, Itachi readily accepting it. There's a spark in Naruto's eyes and it makes Itachi shiver in anticipation, and he smirks back at the boy.

 **"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met, you know that?"**  Kurama growls out.

He may be an idiot, but one thing is for sure. This definitely won't be the last time Itachi comes running back to him for sex.

* * *

Jiraiya likes to think of himself as a cautious man.

But right now, passing all the traps and having Orochimaru's "bodyguards" scream and panic as he walks in the snake's main hideout, isn't one of those times. Jiraiya is pissed, and he knows the one person he can properly thank for his anger is in this hideout. Orochimaru knows damn well he's here, and he can care less that Orochimaru's henchman is terrified of him. Jiraiya is at Orochimaru's level, probably a bit higher, so there is plenty of reason for people to be scared of him right now.

He sighs when he sees Kabuto rounding the corner, and gives the four-eyed brat a glare. Kabuto gulps, and Jiraiya wants to laugh at how ridiculously horrified Kabuto looks.

"Out of my way kid, im not in the mood for you right now." Kabuto opens his mouth to say something, but right on queue, Orochimaru's chakra is literally pulsing and beckoning for Jiraiya to follow down the hall.

Kabuto gives a wide-eyed glance down at the darken hallways behind him and looks back at Jiraiya with another gulp. First Jiraiya breaks in, and now Orochimaru's chakra is pulsing everywhere. Just what the heck is going on tonight? Kabuto feels a migraine coming on.

Jiraiya gives a small laugh, "Of course the fool knows I'm here. Don't wait up kid, this is business between grown ups." He walks past Kabuto but still has his guard up.

He hasn't forgotten what Kabuto did to Naruto, Tsunade or Shizune when they all fought Orochimaru three years ago. Kabuto is Orochimaru's right-hand man, and is at Kakashi's level at best. Maybe higher because of his medical skills. Hell, the kid even rivals with Tsunade when it comes to medical ninjutsu. He is no joke, but none the less still a kid.

"Wait. Master Jiraiya, you're not going to hurt him are you?" Sensing the underline threat, Jiraiya turns his head and gives the boy a grin.

"Like I said, grown man's business. I won't hurt him...much." And with that, Jiraiya disappears into the dark hallways at a slow pace.

A few minutes of walking into dark halls, which seem to be getting darker at every turn he makes, he finally stops at a room on the right of him at the end of a hallway. Orochimaru's chakra is literally suffocating him from the other side of the huge double doors. His only light is the two candles that are lit up on each side of the doors, and with a breath, he opens them. They're heavy and close back on him as soon as he enters the room.

He crosses his arms at the scene he walks in on.

There lay Orochimaru, wearing nothing but a cream night robe, and reading a book on a king sized bed with glasses on. Since when did Orochimaru need glasses?

As if reading his mind, Orochimaru gives a dramatic sigh and turns the page to his book. "I like to wear these for fun when I read my books. Of course, you wouldn't know that since I didn't read much around you and Tsunade when we were children." He doesn't even look up when Jiraiya walks towards the edge of the bed.

"Orochimaru, we need to talk."

"Hello to you too, old friend. Just waltzing into my home and causing chaos without a hello? How rude of you." Jiraiya scoffs, clearly irritated and knows Orochimaru is just teasing him.

"How ironic that you of all people would be saying something like that. But this is serious, we have to talk."

"About?" His white eyebrow twitches at the sounds of Orochimaru turning another page to the book he is reading.

"You know exactly why im here."

"Do I?" Another eyebrow twitch.

"Your boy has literally broken mine." This time Orochimaru actually looks up and frowns. He takes his glasses off and sets them along with his book down on the desk next to his bed, making sure to leave a bookmark where he is reading. He pats a set on the bed for Jiraiya to take, and hesitantly, Jiraiya sits at the edge of the bed.

"What has my dear Sasuke done to poor Naruto-kun this time?" Orochimaru sounds genuinely curious, and it makes Jiraiya cool down a bit.

"I don't know what the hell you've done to make Sasuke so cold-hearted, but it's sick. You let him physically and verbally assault Naruto, and for what? You're an evil man Orochimaru, and you've got Sasuke wrapped around your finger. He's the mini version of you, and I refuse to let him near Naruto ever again if he's going to continue hurting him like this." There's an eerie glow in Orochimaru's golden eyes, and Jiraiya swears the lights in the room have dimmed drastically, giving the room a dark, sinister vibe.

"And why, pray tell, do you think it's me that has made Sasuke like this, old  _friend_?" Orochimaru grins, fangs showing, and that's enough to make Jiraiya's mood go down again.

"Why I outta...I should wring your neck you slimy bas-" Orochimaru's laugh cuts him off.

"My, how lewd of you Jiraiya. I thought we were talking about the boys?" Orochimaru isn't sure what happened, but he suddenly finds himself pinned underneath Jiraiya, his grin never leaving his face as he looks up at the angry look Jiraiya is giving him.

"Why are you playing games Orochimaru? I let you do this to me back then, but I won't let Sasuke do the same thing to Naruto now. I will eliminate you and Sasuke both if you two don't stop with this game you're playing." Orochimaru's grin flattens.

Easily, he slips a leg under one of Jiraiya's and is now sitting on top of the other man. Jiraiya is taken off guard but lets it happen with a groan. No one else would ever see them out of character like this anyway, so who cares.

The devious snake man chuckles above him. "You were always so easy to take down...But I have nothing to do with why Sasuke is the way he is. His mind is clouded with revenge, so if you need someone to blame, go find Itachi Uchiha." Jiraiya rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, like im going to go track that brat and ask him why he insists on torturing his younger brother. He would be worse to interrogate than you, and that's...that boy is in a class all of his own. Who knows how his brain works." Orochimaru agrees with him, runs a hand through his long hair and looks down at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya," He hisses out. "I think you seem to be more angry about our past relationship than the boy's present one. They remind you of us, and that is why you are angry, is it not. You don't want the same cycle to repeat, do you?" Orochimaru knows he hit the nail on the head at the cringe in Jiraiya's eyes, and resist letting out a smirk. He knows the man all too well, narrowing glowing golden eyes down at him.

"Orochimaru...Im not here to talk about us." Jiraiya says and starts to lean up, while Orochimaru leans down to meet eye to eye with him.

"Really now? What a shame..." Flicking his hair to the side, Orochimaru climbs off of Jiraiya and comfortably sits next to him. "Well then, if you're here to preach to me about Sasuke, why don't you talk to him personally since I have nothing to do with his...emotions. I only helped him achieve the power he has now. Not the way his attitude is towards Naruto-kun."

"Tch." Jiraiya is starting to think he should have just stayed with Naruto. His anger is slowly washing away, but as much as he wants to, the Uchiha boy isn't even in the area to confront. Not that confronting Sasuke is going to be an easy task anyway.

Orochimaru scoots closer and places a hand on one of Jiraiya's arms. "Hmmm, I can talk to him if you like, but I don't think my Sasuke would listen to reason. However, one thing I can grantee you is that the boy puts on a good show, but he still has feelings for Naruto none the less." Jiraiya risk a glance out the corner of his eye, unconsciously leaning against Orochimaru's body.

"Like you did with me? I know you will always have a soft spot for me and Tsunade, even when we interfere with your plans." Orochimaru stares at him and blinks.

"Hmmm, you may be right. But as much as I can hate you, who's to say I still don't feel the same as I did then, Jiraiya." It's Jiraiya's turn to blink and fully face the other man.

"You're kidding right?" The smirk on Orochimaru's face answers his question and at that moment, the perverted Toad Sage felt like a blushing idiot. This...is not the way things are supposed to go tonight.

"I'll make you an offer tonight Jiraiya," Like the snake he is, Orochimaru practically slithers onto Jirayia's lap and stares at him, his snake eyes filled with mischief Jiraiya doesn't like, yet welcomes all at once. "How about you wait here for Sasuke to get back. He's doing a mission for me right now, but he should be back in the next few hours. In the meantime, why don't me and you go down memory lane? I know you'll be arriving back in Konoha tomorrow, so why don't we have some fun before reality hits you in the face? Wouldn't want Tsunade knowing you're sneaking off to see little old me, now would you?" Jiraiya shakes his head and exhales, letting Orochimaru wrap his arms around his neck.

He blinks up at the snake, wrapping strong arms around his waist to scoot him closer. "Why the hell not...Naruto is safe and sound after all. Nothing could happen to him with my barrier, so long as he stays in his room which I know he will. He'll be just fine until I return in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Orochimaru asks, giving him this last chance to leave, though secretly he wants Jiraiya to stay. He grips Orochimaru's ass and flips them over so he's the one on top, naturally.

"Mmhmm. Besides, it's not like another Uchiha will be sneaking around to play any more mind games with him. Poor kid..." He leans down to kiss Orochimaru, who happily lets him and wraps his legs around Jiraiya.

Oh, how wrong Jiraiya is.

* * *

Itachi isn't sure what's worse tonight.

The fact that he just had amazing sex with Naruto, or that his hair is still wet from being in the springs, clinging to his neck and back uncomfortably. But he can worry about those two things later. He has more important things he's thinking about.

How to proceed with this plan in his head that he has no idea how to go about.

Everything went well, so well in fact that if Itachi wasn't himself, he'd be jumping for joy at how easy it is to manipulate Naruto Uzumaki. And just why is Itachi trying to worm his way into the Uzumaki boy's heart? That answer is simple really.

To provoke Sasuke of course.

As fucked up as it is, Itachi saw that fight between that mock-up of a team seven Tsunade made and his younger brother. It was quite entertaining actually. To see his little brother again after three years, after he mentally and physically traumatized him  _again_  in that crappy motel. Now that, that fight thrilled Itachi to see his little brother in pain and learn his place. And the fact that the little brat thought he could beat him at such a low level? It was all too funny. He had only meant to hurt his ego by breaking a bone or two. It wasn't his intention to use Tsukuyomi on Sasuke then, but the boy was still too weak to actually face him. After leaving him in the care of the village and having Sarutobi, the third Hokage, promise to make Sasuke strong, Itachi couldn't help but be disappointed in his little brother's progress.

At thirteen, Itachi was a well-known captain of the ANBU Black Ops. And Sasuke? A genin with no real power except the chidori. He hadn't even had three coma's in his eyes, but that was to be expected. Itachi killed every other Uchiha, so it makes sense Sasuke wasn't exceeding in strength the way Itachi wanted him to at the time. There wasn't another Uchiha to teach him the proper way of how to be, well, an Uchiha. That and Kakashi is a slacker, so he expected the jonin to be lazy when it came down to the learning department. He only taught his brother how to climb a tree and a lightning jutsu.

What a letdown.

Back to the matter at hand, he can't help but be thoroughly impressed by Sasuke's progress. To bring down a spy from Danzo's ROOT corporation, the apprentice of Tsunade that killed Sasori, an Elite Jonin with the power of the first Hokage, and the nine tails jinchuriki, all at once? It sent shiver's down Itachi's spine, proud of the fact that under Orochimaru's care, Sasuke has gotten so strong. At first he regrets letting Sasuke go seek out Orochimaru for help, but in the end, it turns out it is a good decision after all.

Of course, he checked up on his brother when he felt like it, just to make sure Orochimaru kept up his part of the deal. It's not like Itachi completely hates his brother and wishes the worst for him. He merely got tired of seeing Sasuke pretend to be a ninja, and it angered him that Kakashi refused to teach Sasuke, or any of team seven for that matter, anything. He taught them how to climb trees. Trees. The irony of it all makes Itachi glare at nothing in particular.

Danzo is still alive, so he has no choice but to push Sasuke's progress along, even if it means physically hurting him. His younger brother doesn't know yet, but there are still too many people out there for Sasuke to have stayed in the village and remain the way he was.

And recapping the recent altercation between Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi has been feeling real petty lately after that fight.

He knows of the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke, which is quite amusing he thinks. As children, he knew them to be rivals and nothing more. But it wasn't until the motel situation that he realizes their bond goes much more deeper than friendship. Sasuke wasn't just fighting because of revenge anymore, but his younger brother sprung to life at Jiraiya mentioning the Akatsuki was after Naruto. The fire in his brother's eyes was strong, and that of a boy who wants to protect his loved one from danger. Oh, how sweet the gesture was, only to have his ass handed to him. He couldn't let Kisame go thinking that because his younger brother was alive, that he had a soft spot for him.

Itachi Uchiha loves no one, including family that still exist.

So, he transformed into a crow and watched that whole fight from afar so he wouldn't be noticed by Orochimaru. First Sasuke took that ROOT member down, traumatized Naruto by entering his mindscape with the Kyuubi from what Itachi could tell. Then effortlessly pinned the elite Jonin down and left Tsunade's apprentice to her thoughts. Itachi actually scowled at the girl. Her teammates were getting the beating of their lives, and because she was so smitten with his brother she barely did anything. Pathetic. Love is a weird thing he knows he would never, or doesn't want to for that matter, experience in his life again. Yes, he cares for Sasuke, but a love that is nothing more than platonic is troublesome. Even caring for his younger brother when he feels like it is problematic.

He began to flap his wings to fly away once Orochimaru appeared when his eyes catch something. The way his brother had glared down at Nine-Tails host, with nothing but hatred in those eyes. Good. His eyes were almost like his. If he was going to grow up and become strong, he needs to know that having unstable emotions can lead to a quick, short life.

But then there's Naruto.

The mission to extract the Shukaka was more exciting than Itachi thought it would be. He was actually anticipating being the one to run into Naruto when Zetsu informed them of a second rescue team. He kept quiet when Hidan suggested he wants to be the one to go stall them and thanked the Sage that Pein chose him instead. Seeing Kakashi again put him in a sour mood, because what did the man do?

He figures out that he is going blind and scowls knowing that the rest of Konoha, meaning Danzo, might know of this knowledge. He is shocked Kakashi came to that analysis and thinks back to what Kisame had said to him in front of Kakashi, when they fought him in the village three years ago. He has the sudden urge to punch the shark man in his big mouth, but what's said is said.

He proceeds to fight Kakashi one on one, but why not place Naruto in a genjustu and see what he has learned.

Naruto impressed him when he tried to break out of his jutsu. He had learned well from the Toad Sage, but he still isn't that powerful. Itachi then wants to play a game with Naruto, and decides he wants to see what the blonde boy's worst fear is at the moment. When his teammates start to pop out of his body and verbally harass him, Itachi isn't all that surprised to know that his biggest fear was being hated by his close friends. He almost pitied him when the boy started hyperventilating, then started screaming and crying. Almost. However, he can't blame Naruto for being that emotional, given the boy's backstory and all. He was one of Naruto's ANBU protectors assigned by the third, so he knew first hand of how the village treated, and still probably treats Naruto to this day. But that giant Rasengan and him using the power's of the Kyuubi took him off guard, and he smirked, amazed by Naruto and how strong he has gotten.

Seeing Naruto once again hyperventilate at his younger brother's retreating form, and then let out a broken cry added on to his plan to make Sasuke jealous. Despite Sasuke putting on his tough guy act, the two boy's are still in love with each other. He thought it would be hard to even get close to Naruto tonight, but just his luck that Jiraiya seems to have disappeared for the night. While Naruto is heartbroken, alone, and vulnerable?

It was the perfect opportunity to make his move.

Itachi isn't really big on seduction, but when he does it he's perfect at it, naturally. This is not his first rodeo with a broken damsel in distress, so he knows all the right things to say when it comes to Naruto. He smirks at the memory of Naruto ogling his body, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to resist him wet and with his hair down. There isn't a person alive that has ever been able to resist him with his hair down, but truth be told, because of his sickness Itachi is very insecure about his body. So he makes sure he always looks perfect when it comes to how shapely he is. He's not as big as Kisame, but big enough to look intimidating. Enemies may say he looks small, be when he punches them into the next building they think otherwise, then they die.

But the blonde boy isn't as dumb as many people think him to be. Naruto knew Itachi was up to something, and wouldn't shut his mouth. That's why Itachi thought to kiss him. It would be the best thing to make the blonde stop arguing with him, and it just so happen to work.

Naruto isn't a bad kisser though. Meaning, Naruto and Sasuke have made out sometime in the past, and Naruto is experienced because of his _brother_. A thought that makes anger stir in him and he isn't sure why. He is far from jealous.

To put the cherry on top, the boy is gorgeous, that's for sure. Actually, he always thought Naruto to be beautiful since they were kids, and one can definitely tell that child is Minato and Kushina's.

So it's a win-win situation, except for the fact Itachi wasn't intending on having sex him. He doesn't want the boy falling in love with him or anything. Because when the time comes to fight Sasuke, he will immediately cut all ties with Naruto if the boy does fall for him. Oh, those sweet, pretty moans the boy makes though. Every move, touch, sounds that Naruto made was music to Itachi's ears. He's seduces and flirts when he has to, but he hasn't had sex with anyone in a long time. But Naruto, fuck, the boy was so great tonight, that unconsciously Itachi finds himself wanting more.

Romance is a disgusting thing that sets up people for failure.

"Hey, where the hell have you been Itachi? I've been waiting for hours!" Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his partner, who is sitting on the other side of the campfire with his arms crossed.

"Kisame, stop the melodramatics. I've only been gone for two hours at best." He ignores Kisame and sits on the other log beside the fire, unzipping his jacket a bit to let the fire dry off the wetness on his body. He should have been back sooner, but after round four Itachi realized his time was going to be delayed.

Kisame's about to yell at him again but stops to sniff the air and grins at Itachi.

"Ahhh, I see how it is. You went to go relax and fuck some cutie in those hot springs up by that nearby town. Im insulted I didn't get an invite." Itachi mentally groans, hating that Kisame is part shark and can easily tell the difference when it comes to the scent of water. Freshwater, rainwater, river water, chlorine, Kisame could smell it from a mile away. Kami, why did he have to be stuck with a partner that is basically a fish, but with the qualities of a hound dog? Hopefully he doesn't find out Naruto is there, otherwise, Kisame clicking two and two together would make for a very awkward situation.

"I do not see why me being clean or relaxing is any of your concern." Itachi smoothly takes off his hairband, scruffing up his hair so it lays down his shoulders and his back to dry faster. Taking a long, black strand, he eyeballs his hair which is now past his mid back, almost at his butt. When's the last time he cut it? He doesn't remember himself, but his hair is the least of his concerns right now.

"Tch you're right. Anyway, did you find any traces of the Nine-Tailed brat? Im sure he can't be that far. However, I still don't feel like going toe to toe with that Legendary Saninn, Jiraiya." Itachi wants to grin but keeps it hidden and clears his throat.

"Unfortunately, I found no trace of Naruto or Jiraiya in that town." Well, that is half true. "Jiraiya is keeping himself well hidden. You would think that would be a smart move, seeing as we just recently kidnapped Gaara of the Desert and extracted the one-tail. He would be wise to hide Naruto from us." Kisame nods in agreement.

"I think it's troublesome that Leader-sama put me and you in charge of kidnapping the nine tails. Then again, you and I are the strongest duo in Akatsuki, and with your Sharingan, should the beast go on a rampage before the extraction, you could tame 'em. But I have to admit, hunting the beast is pretty exciting." Itachi could practically see the bloodlust oozing out of Kisame, and this time he actually does roll his eyes.

"Only you would get excited about the thought of killing someone. No, you, Hidan, and Deidara are all guilty of that." Kisame laughs.

"Well, well now, don't exclude out Kakuzu. He'll kill anyone for money, even one us if Leader told him to. And Sasori gets excited at turning anyone strong into his art...I guess in the end, we all get excited at the thought of killing eh?"

"I only mentioned you three because you love to kill just to kill. Kakuzu and Sasori actually have a purpose, no matter how stupid they may be." Kisame blinks at Itachi from across the fire.

"You sure are talkative tonight. Did something happen at the springs? You only become social when something interesting in your life happens." On the outside, Itachi has on an expressionless face, giving no emotion. On the inside, he's cursing at himself for entertaining Kisame and slipping. After years of being partners, of course, Kisame would catch on to the little things about him no one else knows.

"Hn." Kisame actually whines at the lack of response.

"Ohhh, did I ruin it? Ha ha, I like that side of you Itachi, you should learn to be more social." No further words are spoken between the duo. They enjoy each other's company in silence, the only sounds being wild, nocturnal animals and the fire crackling. And that is fine, Itachi needs silence anyway to further plan ahead.

He stares into the fire with a smirk and plots away. He definitely wants to see the boy again, but he needs to decide just how far he's willing to take this situation he has put himself and Naruto in.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and some Kudos if you enjoyed this, thanks!
> 
> Toki Out O3O


End file.
